


Lying

by orphan_account



Series: The Stranger [2]
Category: Almost - Fandom, Frerard I guess not really
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Kinda Violence, M/M, Maybe In The Next One, Physical Abuse, lying, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes home to his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took longer than I meant it to I was bathing the cat we caught and then freaking out because it was bleeding but it's fine now it's probably really bad sorry

After I left Gerard's house I went home home I felt really bad about what happened because my boyfriend was at home waiting for me and I didn't know what I was going to tell him I was doing. He just didn't do anything for me anymore he knew that I went out to clubs and partied but he didn't know what I did after it as I walked through the door I saw him sitting on the couch. He turned and looked at me smiling I walked over and sat next to him kissing him. "oh Geez you taste like alcohol you could have at least brushed your teeth first" he said pulling back "sorry my friend didn't have anymore toothbrushes at her house" I lied to him it made me cringe on the inside at how easily I could lie to him he smiled at me "alright well I'm going to get a shower then I'll make you some breakfast" I got up and as I walked he slapped my ass grinning at me I went into the bathroom and turned on the water I wondered if Gerard even liked me or if he got my note. I was in the middle of my shower when I heard the door swing open and Dave walked in he looked pissed and I was confused "what's wrong babe?" I asked "don't what's wrong babe me you fucker" he hissed he came up to me and grabbed me by my hair yanking me out of the shower I pulled at his hand but he wouldn't let go. He pulled me into the living room and picked up my phone and there was a text "who the fuck is this" he yelled I looked at my phone and the text said that Gerard had a good time last night and that we should do it again I cursed myself in my head. "I told you that I went out with one of my friends last night" I told him trying to pull away he tightened his hand in my hair and pushed me to my knees "yeah but you said it was a girl this isn't a girl you fucking lied to me how long have you been doing this" he yelled at me I was pulling at his hand to get him to let go "why would you even do that" Dave asked me "am I not good enough for you anymore" he added before I could say anything "your out fucking other people white I'm waiting for you to get home and you fucking lied to me you could have just told me that you weren't happy with me" he yelled. He dragged me down the hallway into our room threw me across the room and locked the door I got up as he started walking over to me I hit him first I got him right in the jaw I swung again but he grabbed my arm. He grabbed my other arm and held my wrists together and punched me once in the stomach and once in my face I started crying because I don't know why he would do it. He never hit me before why would he start "why are you doing this" I yelled he hit me again "because your a fucking cheater and it's what cheaters deserve" I shook my head and he let go of me "you have 1 hour to get all of your shit out or it'll burn all of it" he turned around and walked out I wiped my face and walked into the living room. I picked up my phone and looked through it trying to figure out who to call I couldn't see my phone through my tears I heard the door slam shut and sat down on the couch. I went into the bedroom and grabbed my bag folding all my clothes and putting them in my bag I took my bag to the living room and grabbed my other bag and put the rest of my things in it I called a few people who all said that they were doing something so they couldn't come get me. The last person I call was Gerard I didn't want to but I really didn't have anyone else to call he didn't answer so I left him a voice mail.


End file.
